


A Hyrule Journey

by Glynoyri



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glynoyri/pseuds/Glynoyri
Summary: Twenty years ago, Calamity Ganon was defeated by the Hylian Champion. Ilia has never left the Gerudo Desert under her mother's instruction. So one day, she escapes and begins her journey, where she'll find new friends, new enemies, and new discoveries.





	A Hyrule Journey

    The heat was rising in waves off of the desert sand. Ilia sat at the finish line for the sand seal race, eating a hydromelon while waiting for the next race to start. Her long, wavy red hair was tied in a low ponytail, with her bangs wrapped up in gold ribbon to the sides. It was apparent at a mere glance that she had inherited her mother, Izma’s, Gerudo skin and nose, although her blue eyes did not match. She was smaller than most Gerudo women, but slightly taller than most of pure Hylian descent. “Sav’aaq,” a voice said to her. Ilia turned to see Buliara, the former captain of the guard, joining her. “Sav’aaq, Buliara,” Ilia responded with a smile. “How many hydromelons have you eaten,” Buliara asked, sitting down. “You make me sound like a glutton,” Ilia pouted. Buliara gave her a look. “About six? Maybe seven,” Ilia sighed, looking away. “Stuffing yourself like that will slow you down when you fight,” Buliara scolded. “With all the work Mother has me do, I’ll have it all burned off before practice tonight,” Ilia stated. Buliara sighed. They heard a horn sound, and eagerly looked up the track for the racers. The race was over in mere minutes. “Tali is still the champion,” Ilia cheered happily. “Amongst the Gerudo, she is,” Buliara stated. “Nobody can beat her,” Ilia responded, crossing her arms and smiling. “About twenty years ago, her record was done in by the Hylian Champion,” Buliara said. “The Hylian Champion,” Ilia asked, confused. “Yes, a voe by the name of Link,” Buliara explained. Ilia looked at her in alarm, “There is no WAY a voe beat Tali!” “Its true,” Buliara said calmly. “Voe are useless,” Ilia stated, “You’re just messing with me.” Buliara sighed and shook her head, muttering, “Still like your mother…”

    “Ilia,” Izma called. Ilia rushed into the room, “Yes, Mother?” “Have you organized the fabrics yet,” Izma questioned. “Yes,” Ilia responded, “Every color is in its proper place, with the lighter material on top.” “Good,” Izma responded. Ilia started to leave. “Why are you taking sword lessons,” Izma asked with a frown. “Huh,” Ilia asked. Izma gave her a look. “I want to learn to defend myself,” Ilia said hurriedly. “From what,” Izma urged. “In case I’m attacked by a voe,” Ilia answered uneasily. “And why would they do that,” Izma continued, putting her hands on her hips. “I don’t know,” Ilia answered with a nervous shrug. “You’re still thinking about leaving the town, aren’t you,” Izma questioned angrily. “What? No,” Ilia quickly answered, trying to dismiss the topic. “You are NOT leaving,” Izma shouted, “Ever!” “But, Mother,” Ilia returned, “I’ve been old enough to leave for three years now! I want to see what’s out there!” “There is nothing out there but stupid, useless voe,” Izma stated, shaking with anger. “But—” Ilia started. Izma cut her off, “Go to your room. You will not be attending any more lessons, seeing as you will not be leaving this village.” Ilia’s face dropped, as she trudged to her room.

    “If I can get out without being spotted, I’m free,” Ilia thought to herself, hiding in one of the alleys. She had packed a bag and snuck out her window into the darkness. Creeping through alleys, she had made it near the front gates unspotted. Looking ahead, Ilia noticed that the guards were gone for the moment. “This is my chance,” Ilia thought excitedly, rushing forward. “HALT,” came the voice of one of the guards off to her side. Ilia froze in place, turning to face the guard. The women were returning from investigating a strange sound, which had turned out to be a cat. “Didn’t your mother state that you weren’t allowed to leave,” the other guard said. “I, uh,” Ilia began to sputter. “I asked her to join me tonight for a walk,” came Buliara’s voice from behind her. Ilia turned and looked up at her. “With a backpack,” the first guard questioned. “Strength training,” Buliara said casually. The guards nodded back, then waved them off. Ilia followed Buliara through the gate. “Please don’t tell Mother,” Ilia said when they were out of earshot of the guards, head hanging in shame. Buliara placed a hand under Ilia’s chin and lifted her head up. “Now, that would be the worst thing to do when we’re sneaking you out,” Buliara stated, a twinkle in her eye. Ilia’s face lit up. “I figured you’d try to escape after your confrontation earlier,” Buliara stated. “How did you—” Ilia began asking. “Izma is loud and word gets around,” Buliara answered. “Right,” Ilia said, looking down. A scimitar suddenly appeared before her eyes. She looked up at Buliara. “It can be dangerous out there,” Buliara stated, “And all the sword training in the world won’t help if you don’t have a weapon.” Ilia blinked at her in disbelief. Buliara chuckled, sliding the scimitar back into its scabbard and attaching it to Ilia’s back. Standing back to look at her work, Buliara commented, “I made it just for you.” “Why,” Ilia asked. “You’re just as stubborn as someone else I know,” Buliara answered, “Refusing to simply accept the answers others give you.” Ilia was confused, “Who’s like that?” Buliara chuckled, “Lady Riju gave me quite the run around when she was younger.” Ilia looked at Buliara in surprise. “Now, get going,” Buliara instructed, “Before Izma alerts the guards.” Ilia nodded back, pulling her shawl tighter and taking off across the sands towards Kara Kara Bazaar.

    “Buliara, you’re late,” Lady Riju said, looking up from her tea, “I thought your pupil wasn’t allowed to take sword lessons anymore.” “I went for a walk,” Buliara responded, sitting down across from her, picking up a cup and sipping from it. Riju gave Buliara a look, before grinning. “I’ve despised that old law since the poor girl came of age,” she said, putting down her cup. “Why not change it,” Buliara asked. “The elder vai still question my authority when it comes to changing laws,” Riju sighed. “Those vaba refuse to look at what you’ve done in all these years,” Buliara said in annoyance. “They grew up during the Calamity, and fear for their families,” Riju said gently. “That is still no reason to treat you like a vehvi,” Buliara muttered. Riju shrugged, then, “According to the law, I must instruct the guards to find Ilia.” “But, my lady,” Buliara began to argue in alarm. Riju’s grin quickly disarmed her, “She must be found, that is what the law says. But, I believe the guards will be able to best point her in the direction of the Gateway.” Buliara nodded happily.

    Ilia was lounging on top of the Kara Kara Bazaar Inn, resting for a bit. She had been here once or twice when she was younger, but it was still so different for her. The sun was still low, having yet to heat up the desert sands. “Where do I go from here,” Ilia murmured to herself. She jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning, Ilia saw one of the Gerudo Town guards staring at her. Her shoulders slumped. “I found you,” the guard said. Ilia looked at the ground, frowning. The guard shook her shoulder, then pointed in the distance. Ilia looked at her in confusion. “The Gateway out of the desert is that way,” the guard said. “Huh,” Ilia questioned. The guard smiled at her, “Now, get going!”

    At the end of the path, Ilia was greeted by a giant stone arch marking the beginning of the Gerudo Canyon. A short ways in, Ilia came across a stable. “I wonder if they sell hydromelons here,” she thought, entering the stable. Just inside the door, she froze. Everyone inside was male. “May I help you, ma’am,” a deep voice behind the counter asked. Ilia’s eyes were wide with fear. “Are you ok? You look as if you’re going to be sick,” another voice asked, coming from a green Rito sitting at a table. A few patrons at another table grinned to each other. Ilia quickly ran back out the door. “There were so many voe,” Ilia thought in alarm, as she kept running along the canyon path. After a bit, she slowed down to a walk. Something felt off. She looked to her left. The Rito was walking alongside her. “The vure voe from the stable,” Ilia remembered in alarm. She placed her hand on the hilt of her scimitar, “Leave me alone!” The Rito tilted his head to the side, the plume on the top of his head refusing to bend to gravity. “No.” he said. Ilia growled, “What do you mean, no?” “I mean, I want to make sure you’re ok,” he continued, “For starters, you didn’t answer my question back there.” “I’m fine,” Ilia huffed, “That’s your answer. Now leave.” The Rito looked at her, taken aback, then, “Well, you should also know—” “Did you hear me? Or are you deaf, as well,” Ilia huffed, cutting him off. “You really should—” the Rito began again. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the scimitar, “DON’T make me say it again!” The Rito sighed, then flying off, “Don’t say I didn’t try to help you…” Ilia huffed again, before continuing on. “Voe are so stupid,” she muttered to herself. The Rito might have been gone, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. She looked over her shoulder, noticing that there were two cloaked figures following her. “What do they want,” she asked herself. She stopped and turned. They stopped as well. “I am not interested,” Ilia shouted to them. The figures looked at each other before looking back at her. She tilted her head, confused. The strangers reached up and grabbed the edges of their hoods, before pulling them off to reveal what was underneath. Ilia gasped as she saw the maroon outfits and white masks. “Yiga,” she exclaimed to herself, alarmed. The clansmen pulled out sickles and began to charge. Ilia grabbed her scimitar, ready to draw it. One of the Yiga lunged at her. She drew and knocked the sickle from his hand, before elbowing him in the side of the head. The other one tried to rush her as well. In response, she dodged to the side and used her arm to clothesline him in the throat, causing him to fall to the ground sputtering. “Don’t try to cross me,” Ilia said proudly. She heard a sound from behind and above her. Turning, she glimpsed a sickle about to slam into her from above. She tried to pull her arms up fast enough into a block. The sickle and its owner crashed into the ground next to her. Ilia noticed an arrow sticking out of the crumpled heap. The Yiga she had knocked the wind out of jumped up and attempted to rush her again. Ilia spun, ready to take him on. Another arrow zinged into his side as well. The third Yiga looked at his companions, before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving his fellow clansmen rolling in pain in the canyon. “Where did—” Ilia began asking aloud, before being interrupted by something landing next to her. She turned and was face to face with the green Rito again. “I tried to warn you,” he said. “Well, I’m fine now,” Ilia stated. “Thanks to me,” the Rito pointed out. “I had it under control,” Ilia argued back. The Rito began “measuring” something in the air. “Yeah, no,” he said after a moment with a chuckle. Ilia huffed and started storming off. “Hey, wait,” the Rito called out, rushing after her. “Are you following me,” Ilia asked angrily. “Yes, I believe I am,” the Rito said. “Could you not,” Ilia insisted. The Rito thought, rubbing his beak, “Nope.” Ilia looked at him angrily. “At least, not until I know you’re safe,” the Rito shrugged. Ilia glared at him. “I’ll stick with you until the next stable, how about that,” the Rito suggested. Ilia sighed, “THEN you will be gone?” “Yes,” the Rito answered. “Good,” Ilia huffed. As they walked, Ilia kept nervously eyeing up the ledges along the rocks to either side. “I could fly above and keep a lookout,” the Rito stated, noticing Ilia’s uneasiness. “And let you shoot me in the back? I’ll pass,” Ilia said. The Rito looked at her in shock, “Why would I save you just to shoot you in the back?” “Because you’re a voe,” Ilia said, matter-of-factly. “A what,” the Rito questioned. “Voe,” Ilia said, pointing to the Rito, then to herself, “Vai.” “Rito, Gerudo,” the Rito said, copying her pointing. “No, no, no,” Ilia said, frustrated, “You are a Rito voe. There are also Rito vai. But there are only Gerudo vai.” “Only Gerudo vai,” the Rito asked himself, pondering. After a moment he snapped his fingers, “Oh! I got it! Vai is female and voe is male!” “If that’s what you call it, yes,” Ilia answered. She was feeling exhausted already. “You Gerudo have an interesting language,” the Rito said. Ilia sighed annoyance. The Rito looked up, “The sun’s starting to set. We should probably set up camp.” “We’re not even out of the canyon,” Ilia said in alarm, looking up as well. The sky had begun to turn pink. “It’s a big canyon to walk,” the Rito stated, “Now lets find a good campsite.”

    Ilia huddled up against a rock, glaring at her unwanted companion. The Rito was working on starting a fire. A few moments passed, and Ilia could feel the warmth of the new flames upon her face. The Rito leaned back against a rock across from her. “Do you have to give me that look, uh,” he started saying, then in a moment of realization, “I never did catch your name.” “None of your business,” Ilia huffed. “Well, ‘None of your business’, my name is Rasko,” the Rito said with a small bow. Ilia gave him a look of disdain. “Aw, come on,” Rasko said, “You’re the first person I’ve been able to sit down and talk with.” “I wonder why,” Ilia muttered, rolling her eyes. Rasko sighed. Ilia grabbed her bag and started digging through it. “What are you looking for,” Rasko asked curiously. Ilia growled a little. “None of my business, sorry,” Rasko apologized, scratching his head. Ilia began to dig more excitedly. Rasko raised an eyebrow curiously. “No, no, no,” Ilia murmured nervously. Rasko wanted to ask, but simply tilted his head instead. Ilia looked up disheartened, “I forgot to pack a blanket.” “You—what,” Rasko asked in alarm. “I was trying to hurry and not have Mother hear me,” Ilia started thinking out loud, distracted, “I must have forgotten it.” “Well, feathers are very warm,” Rasko stated. “What am I going to do,” Ilia muttered some more, “The shawl won’t be enough to keep me warm through the night.” “I’ll let you borrow my wing for the night,” Rasko said, appearing next to Ilia and starting to put his wing around her. Ilia snapped back to reality and quickly shuffled away. “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO,” she yelled in alarm. “I was trying to help,” Rasko said apologetically. “Don’t touch me, voe,” Ilia hissed. Rasko sighed, “It was simply an option.” Ilia glared at him. Rasko thought for a moment, “There’s another option.” Ilia didn’t respond. “Curl up next to the fire as close as you can get,” Rasko stated, “And I’ll keep an eye on you so you don’t get burned.” “And why should I trust you for anything,” Ilia growled. “I did say that I was going to keep you safe until we reach the next stable,” Rasko offered. Ilia crossed her arms and glared at him. Rasko sighed, “Also, if I try anything, I will find that sword of yours through my chest.” “Its called a scimitar,” Ilia huffed. “Yeah, that, scimitar,” Rasko said. Ilia eyed him up, eyes full of suspicion. She sighed, “I don’t have much choice, do I?” Ilia curled up with her back to the fire, as close as she could get without getting burned. “How do you Gerudos say ‘Good night’,” Rasko asked. “Why do you want to know,” Ilia asked, annoyed. “Can’t I learn,” Rasko asked innocently. Ilia sighed, “Sav’orr.” “Sav’orr to you too, ‘None of your business’,” Rasko said back with a smile. Ilia growled lightly, before falling asleep.

    Ilia could hear Izma screaming her name. She sat up, sweat rolling down her face. “Bad dream,” a voice asked gently. She turned and saw Rasko watching her. Ilia glared at him. He threw his hands up in front of him, muttering, “None of my business.” Ilia quick checked herself, making sure nothing had changed since the night before. The sun had begun to color the sky. “You didn’t do anything,” Ilia stated with surprise. Rasko shrugged, “Why would I?” Ilia raised an eyebrow at him. Rasko sighed, “Why do you make it sound like all men are bad?” “Because they are,” Ilia argued back, “They are cruel, stupid, and useless.” “Useless,” Rasko asked. “Voe are only good for one thing,” Ilia said, looking away. Rasko looked at her in confusion for a moment, before realizing. “Oh,” he said, scratching his head in embarrassment. “And you don’t even argue about being stupid and cruel,” Ilia pointed out. “Some men are,” Rasko shrugged, “But also so are some women.” “We are NOT stupid, nor cruel,” Ilia argued back. Rasko gave her a look. Ilia turned away. “In any case, we should start moving,” Rasko said, “If we leave now, we should make the stable by the end of the day.” Ilia quickly stood up, throwing her pack over her shoulder.

    As the two walked along the bottom of the canyon, Ilia began to notice that the walls were slowly widening. “Are we out of here yet,” she asked. “We’re getting close,” Rasko answered. A glowing blue light caught her attention. “What’s that,” she asked herself out loud, looking at a cliff. “Oh! That’s probably a Sheikah Shrine,” Rasko said in awe, “The Hylian Champion used them to regain his abilities after he was resurrected.” Ilia gave a look of disgust. “I’ll have to ask someone about this Champion voe, just so I can keep up in conversation,” she thought to herself. “Apparently, back in the day, those were terrifying to find,” Rasko said, pointing ahead of them. Ilia looked and saw a rock formation in the shape of a giant skull. “That is terrifying,” she stated, flinching. “Huh,” Rasko asked, noticing. “I mean, I’m not scared or anything,” Ilia said, pulling herself together. “There’s no need to be anymore,” Rasko said with a chuckle, “During the Calamity, those rocks apparently were hideouts for Ganon’s monsters. But they disappeared when the Calamity was destroyed.” “Oh,” Ilia responded. “In any case,” Rasko said, pointing to a bend in the road, “Not far past that should be Digdogg Suspension Bridge.” “Dig dug what,” Ilia asked, confused. Rasko chuckled, “Digdogg. You’ll see the rest.” Ilia’s jaw dropped as they approached the bridge. “There’s so much water,” she said in awe. “If you think this is a lot, you should visit the ocean,” Rasko chuckled. “O-sheen,” Ilia questioned. “Imagine your desert, except with water instead of sand,” Rasko explained. “That’s not possible,” Ilia said, arms crossed, “You voe are liars.” “I’m telling the truth,” Rasko exclaimed. “That’s what they all say,” Ilia stated, crossing the bridges. Rasko sighed and followed her. On the other side Ilia paused. Rasko gave her a look. She lifted each foot in turn to shake. “Ugh, all of this walking hurts,” she complained. Rasko laughed, “Heels aren’t the best for traveling.” “And what would you suggest,” Ilia threw back. “Well, we Rito don’t wear footwear, so I can’t help with that,” Rasko answered, pointing down. Ilia sighed and continued walking. Around the bend they came to a fork in the road. “To the left is the stable. I can even see the lights from here,” Rasko said, pointing. Ilia started to turn to walk that way. “But we should follow to the right, first,” Rasko said. “Why would we do that,” Ilia asked, “Going to the stable means that you leave me alone.” “We have plenty of time until night falls,” Rasko pointed out, “Plus, there’s something this way that will help you.” Ilia gave him a look, before sighing, “Lead the way.” The two began to follow the path to the right. Ilia looked up, noticing that the cliffs to the right of them had odd, man-made forms near the top. Rasko followed her gaze. “I don’t know much about that area, just that its called the Great Plateau,” he said. Ilia shrugged, before pausing and staring ahead. “What’s wrong,” Rasko asked. “There’s so many trees,” Ilia said. “Well, of course,” Rasko said, “It’s a forest.” He looked back at Ilia, then, “Oh, right. Desert.” “What’s that,” Ilia said, pointing. Peeking it’s head around a tree was an all black horse. “That,” Rasko said, dropping to a whisper, “Is what we’re here for.” “Why are you whispering,” Ilia asked. “So that we don’t spook it,” Rasko answered, “If we can catch it, it’ll make it a lot easier for your travels.” Ilia was still confused. Rasko sighed, “You ride on the back.” “Oh, like a sand seal,” Ilia asked. Rasko thought for a second, “Somewhat.” “So how will we catch it,” Ilia asked, skeptical. “Well, if it gets spooked, it’ll kick,” Rasko said, “Which will at the least hurt, if not worse. So you stay here, and I shall get it.” “What,” Ilia asked in alarm. “I’ve got to make myself useful,” Rasko said with a smile. Ilia sighed as Rasko snuck into the long grass. He made small, slow movements as he approached the horse. Once he was close enough, he circled around behind it. Suddenly, the horse’s ears twitched, and it shot its legs out behind it. Rasko raised his wings in alarm, blocking the blow with a loud crack. He was sent flying backwards, and lay on the ground in pain for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he sat up. A short ways off, he saw Ilia feeding the horse an apple and petting its nose. “There’s a good vai,” Ilia cooed, “Those nasty voe don’t know how to properly treat a lady.” She glanced over at Rasko, “You scared her!” “I think she did more harm to me,” Rasko said, standing up and holding his hurt wing. Ilia’s eyes widened. Rasko took a dizzy step forward, before collapsing to his knee. Ilia looked at him, then at the horse, “Get on.” “Huh,” Rasko asked. Ilia grabbed his good wing and led him over to the horse, “We need to get you help.”

    “Thanks,” Rasko told the traveler with a smile while sitting on a bed. “Not a problem,” the man answered with a chuckle, “Just be thankful it wasn’t a worse break.” Rasko waved the man off, before grimacing at his wing, which was wrapped up and in a sling. He sighed, “No flying for a while.” Ilia was sitting not far away, fidgeting. “Well, we got you to the next stable,” Rasko shrugged, “So, I guess, we part here.” “Not… quite,” Ilia muttered. Rasko was caught off guard, “You wanted to get rid of me so bad. Are you starting to like me?” He had a mischievous grin. “I’m sticking around until you feel better,” Ilia said. “Why would you want to do that,” Rasko questioned, “I was the stupid one who got kicked.” “Yes, you were stupid,” Ilia pointed out, “And you voe are useless. But I’m going to make sure you heal up.” Rasko tilted his head in confusion. Ilia sighed, “When I was younger, I tried to learn to race sand seals. I got up really early one morning, to get out there before anyone else. Halfway through the track, I hit a rock and was sent flying. When I landed, I broke my arm. All I could do was cry, until Buliara found me. She scooped me up off the ground and rushed me back to town. She wouldn’t leave my side until I got home and Mother had tucked me into bed. It hurt. A lot. So I know that your arm hurts, a lot.” She sighed again, “And it happened because you were trying to help me.” “But, I’m a, what was it,” Rasko asked, “A voe?” Ilia sighed, “Fine, I’ll leave.” “Wait, wait, wait,” Rasko exclaimed as Ilia got up to leave. He winced in pain. Ilia stopped and looked over her shoulder. “I won’t question it anymore,” Rasko scratched his head. “Good,” Ilia said, “Now, sleep.” Rasko laid down. Ilia walked outside. “How are you feeling, Blackie,” she asked her new horse. Blackie snuffled a little. Ilia smiled and began rubbing Blackie’s nose. The sun was starting to set. “Why do I want to make sure he’s ok,” she asked out loud. Ilia looked into Blackie’s eyes, “He’s just some stupid voe.” She heard giggling not far off. Turning, she saw one of the stable girls. “You Gerudo are weird sometimes,” the girl said. Ilia just stared at the girl. “Just because he’s a boy doesn’t mean anything,” the girl said, putting her hands on her hips. “I grew up never needing any voe, so why should I put up with this one,” Ilia stated with a frown. “Right, boys aren’t allowed in Gerudo Town, are they,” the girl said thoughtfully, “I grew up with three older brothers, and I don’t know what I would’ve done without them.” Ilia gave the girl a startled look. “They were always looking out for me,” the girl pointed out, “They made sure no one would pick on me, and whenever I got hurt, they were there to help me. Just because they aren’t girls didn’t make them any different.” Ilia frowned and looked at the ground. “Maybe,” the girl said, getting closer, “You should give them a chance?” Ilia looked at the girl. “Please,” the girl asked. Ilia let out a breath, before nodding. The stars in the sky shone bright as Ilia and the girl re-entered the stable and went to bed. Rasko smiled a little to himself before falling asleep.

    “So, where are you heading,” Ilia asked. “Well, no place in particular,” Rasko answered. They were eating breakfast by the cooking pit. “You’re travelling, but don’t know where you’re going,” Ilia asked, skeptical. “That’s not what I said,” Rasko sighed. He looked up at Ilia, “Where are you heading?” “Me? That’s not relevant,” Ilia quickly answered. Rasko tilted his head. “I want to see the world,” Ilia pouted. “Meaning, we’re in the same boat,” Rasko said. “What,” Ilia questioned. Rasko chuckled, “We’re both on a journey with no real destination in mind.” “Why would you do that,” Ilia asked, incredulous. Rasko shrugged, “I wanted to get away from home for a bit, see something new.” Ilia looked at her food. “The problem with that, though, is not knowing where to go next,” Rasko sighed. Ilia thought for a moment, then, “The osheen.” “The what,” Rasko asked. “That thing you were talking about with all the water,” Ilia muttered. Rasko thought for a second, then, “Oh! You meant the ocean!” Ilia glared at him. “If it’s the ocean you want to see, you should visit Lurelin Village,” the proprietor said, greeting them. Rasko waved while Ilia fidgeted. “Lurelin Village? I’ve heard of it,” Rasko said. “If you have a map, I can mark a route for you,” the proprietor offered. Rasko pulled a map out of his pack and handed it to the man, who marked it. “It’ll probably take you a few days, even on horse back, so you should stop at the stables here and here,” he said, pointing on the map, “But if you’re lucky, you might catch a glimpse of Farosh!” The proprietor handed Rasko back the map, and waved good-bye. “Farosh,” Ilia asked. “One of the dragons of the land,” Rasko explained. “Dragon,” Ilia asked, surprised. She had heard of them, but didn’t think they actually existed, “They aren’t real.” “Of course they’re real,” Rasko chuckled. Ilia opened her mouth to argue, but chose against it. “Well, shall we be going,” Rasko asked, taking care of his dishes. Ilia nodded, packing up and getting Blackie. With her in the saddle and Rasko riding side-saddle behind her, they started heading back towards the Great Plateau. “According to the map, we want to take the path that goes around the Plateau to a giant bridge,” Rasko said. Ilia nodded. “Onward, ‘None of your business’,” Rasko commanded with a chuckle. “Ilia,” Ilia muttered. “What,” Rasko asked. “My name,” Ilia responded, “It’s Ilia.” “Ilia, huh,” Rasko responded, scratching his beak, “I like it. Far better than ‘None of your business’.” Ilia sighed as Rasko laughed. “Oh, by the way,” Rasko said, digging through his pack. Ilia looked over her shoulder. “I got this for you from a travelling merchant who passed through while you were asleep,” Rasko stated, pulling something out of the pack. Ilia was taken aback at what she saw. “A blanket for Ilia,” Rasko said proudly, holding up the blanket. “And how much do I owe you,” Ilia grumbled. Rasko thought for a second, “How about we call it advanced payment for your nursing services.” “For my--? Whatever,” Ilia sighed.


End file.
